Changing Visions
by BamaBabe
Summary: Alice's vision shows that the Volturi are not the threat to the Cullen's. Bella herself is. Two friends band together to ensure that this future does not happen. Carlisle POV/AU/OOC
1. A Change in Direction

This is not the Carlisle story I had originally planned to post. I'm still working on that one. As you can predict, I do not own Twilight or its characters. Anything not covered under that umbrella, is from my own twisted mind. I hope you enjoy!

5/5/10 ← After time with my darling husband, I have re-worked part of this chapter. No changes in the outcome.

**Chapter 1 – A change in direction**

I sat in my office listening to Jasper try, once again, to reason with Edward.

"I am so tired of hearing you whine about not wanting to change Bella. That little woman loves you, boy. If you give up her love, devotion, and passion because you _think_ you might damn her soul, you are an idiot!

She wants you, she's your singer. You'll be her sire _and_ her mate. The two of you will experience so many firsts together. Do you know how many people crave what you have? Stop whining and man-up!"

I listened to the conversation, thinking that Jasper summed up every point I had tried to make, and with more impact. Once he had finished, I heard Edward and Jasper stomping off in different directions.

I sighed. Bella's unwanted birthday party would be interesting.

A few hours later, as expected, Bella's discomfort radiated from her in waves. How Edward and Alice could overlook it was beyond my understanding. Her awkward smiles and quietly mumbled words of thanks were enough to make me want to call the whole thing off.

And then it happened. I heard the gift wrap slice through the skin on her finger. I heard the pulse of blood as it pooled and pushed its way through the tiny slit. As if in slow motion, I watched as the single crimson drop hit the floor. Still not fully aware of what 'vampire' really meant, Bella did not react.

Edward and Jasper each coiled, reacting in different ways to the just-released ambrosia. Even I could not fully deny the potency of Bella's blood.

The aftermath was interesting. While I tended to her injuries, Bella and I had a good talk, though not the one I really wanted to have. I wanted to tell her what to expect. I wanted to reveal all Alice told me after she and Jasper first arrived, and then after I realized she was The One.

With each piece falling into place just as Alice's visions showed, I was ready to get to the end result of a once again happy family.

After Edward returned from driving Bella home,I could hear Edward and Jasper arguing again.

"We aren't safe for her to be around. We have to leave." Edward growled out.

"I will not leave a member of our family. I would never have hurt Bella. Ever." Jasper's calm voice was barely a whisper in contrast to Edward's holler.

"Then what do you call what happened tonight? You lunged for her over one drop of blood! You can't tell me you can control yourself when one drop makes you react that way!"

"You arrogant little prick! Why do you think I struggle? Did you ever stop to think about that, you little asshole? My control is second only to Carlisle unless I'm in a room full of thirsty, blood-lustin' vampires! I have turned hundreds of thousands of vampires and slipped only the first time. I can't fight against all y'all, especially when even Carlisle feels the burn!

Have you noticed that in the time that I've lived with you, your bloodlust is under control? No urges to slip until you met your singer? Why do you think that is? Because you are so exceptional that you're the only vampire who has ever resisted draining his singer? Are you so much better than Emmett? No, you're not. So I'll tell you: _I_ absorb that bloodlust." I could hear Jasper's hand pound at his chest and my heart broke for his pain.

"Absorb! Not notice, not reflect – absorb. So fuck you and your self-righteous rant about my lack of control." I knew Edward was shocked to silence, though it would not last long once I stood with Jasper.

"Carlisle! I need you!" Jasper's voice rang out.

I ran down the stairs to stand for my closest friend. The surprise on Edward's face when I stood next to Jasper was nearly comical. He was such an unobservant boy sometimes.

Edward made his plea for the family to pack up and leave Bella. Even without Alice's visions, I would never leave Bella.

"How can you ask your family to leave a member behind? I would no sooner leave Rosalie or Alice behind. What you are asking is selfish and cruel. Absolutely not." I could feel Jasper's anxiety rising, pouring off him. I wanted to reach out to him, but here was not the place.

"I want a family vote, then. You can't very well make the decisions for all of us." The pout in Edward's voice showed him for the seventeen year old he was when I changed him.

"Edward, you can't very well make this decision for all of us. We don't need a family vote to decide if we will abandon a member of the family. It. Will. Not. Happen. There is no discussion. I suggest you take some time away. Go to Denali until you come to your senses." Edward did little to hide his anger as he stormed to his room and slammed the door. With that, Jasper and I left for a hunt and a bit of time away.

What Edward had failed to realize over the years was that Jasper and I had become very good friends in the time since they showed up at our door. It was true that Jasper struggled with our diet, and for the very reasons he told Edward.

Being the selfish boy he was, Edward saw only that Jasper slipped. He never saw the burden that his own bloodlust, and that of everyone else, had on Jasper. He never saw the abject horror and remorse Jasper had after a slip. Only Alice and I saw those times. After a while, only I remained as witness to Jasper's soul-wrenching anguish. I knew that his guilt over this near slip would overshadow any actual slip he'd ever had.

As with each move over the years, Esme made sure that I had a small house or cabin near the big house. The space was always just for me, and held some of my favorite things from my travels over the nearly four hundred years of my existence. Only Esme ever came to my place. It served as a haven for my mind and my soul. Everything in it had moved to each new place we lived, packed and unpacked by only me.

After one particularly difficult slip for Jasper, I invited him to spend time with me at the cabin. During that time, we found that, while we had little in common in our experiences, we had much in common in our outlook. While Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and even Alice, were like children to me, Jasper stood out as more of an equal. Each of the 'children' had something they needed from me. With Alice as his companion, Jasper had no expectations of me at all. For me, it was a refreshing place to start a relationship.

Over time, Jasper and I found that we enjoyed our time together, both in silence and in animated discussions. We discussed our experiences, historical events we'd witnessed, politics and how it changed over the years. We argued and debated our opposing points with fervor and passion. More often than not, we would agree to disagree, though on a rare occasion, one of us was able to sway the other to our way of thinking.

During a discussion about Jasper's ability, we realized that, even in a room full of humans, the ever-present hum of bloodlust was gone while Jasper and I were together. Jasper found solace in my company because I had become nearly immune to the siren song of human blood.

Over the years, more and more of Jasper's things made their way into my space, until his most prized possessions occupied it. The surviving pieces of his Civil War uniform, small trinkets he was able to 'liberate' from his childhood home, as well as items he'd found over the years, all found places amongst the shelves of the cabin. Only Esme ever joined us there,, and she rarely ventured out, saying that our conversations bored her to tears. We all enjoyed a laugh over that.

Leaving my musings to re-focus on the present after our hunt, Jasper and I ran to my cabin, well, our cabin, in silence. I could feel him relax the closer we got to our retreat.

Once through the doors, I sat on the leather couch, appreciating the warmth generated by the already lit fireplace. Alice's gesture was a subtle reminder of her care for Jasper.

Trying to work through his agitation, Jasper paced. I could tell he was getting ready to vent his frustrations. His hands began to gesture, fisting and relaxing, pulling at his hair.

"The nerve of that arrogant ass! He's going to tell me I don't have control! He's going to tell me to split my family so Bella can 'be safe'. Fuck that! Little bastard. I aughta kick his ass."

I kept quiet, knowing that Jasper was not actually talking to me, but muttering while he paced. Once he calmed, a task I was silently helping with, he would be ready to talk.

During Jasper's pacing, I thought back to the first time I invited Jasper to the cabin for relaxation, rather than to recover from a slip.

That day, Edward's lonely brooding and anger over one of Emmett's jokes had Jasper on edge, so I took him down to the cabin. I showed Jasper around, pointing out this or that object and telling its history. Jasper took some time to look at the books on my shelves. One particular title, Civil War by subject, caught his attention.

"You know, this book has the most inaccurate descriptions." Jasper pulled it carefully from its place to show me. It brought a smile to my face when I saw it.

"That was the first book I bought after you and Alice came to stay with us. I wasn't really affected by that particular war, so I wanted to learn more about your time and place. I have learned more about that time, but that book has certain nostalgia for me, now." Jasper look of surprise was at once sweet and disheartening.

"You do know that you are my family, don't you Jasper?" His answering shrug told me that I had not done as well as I thought at letting Jasper know his place. I gathered my feelings for Jasper; confidence, friendship, care; and tried to push them out for Jasper to feel.

"Thank you, Carlisle. It's good to feel that." His smile was bright and his drawl strong. My name came out as 'core liiiiiile' with the 'i' sound nearly its own syllable. I had to chuckle at the marked difference in our accents, though mine was nearly gone.

"You know, I really would like to hear about your experiences from that time. I'm interested in your opinions of the political climate and social implications."

"Really? Are you sure? Everyone else seems to have gotten tired of that." Jasper looked skeptical, but hopeful.

"Really, Jasper. I think it'll be fascinating to hear about that time, first hand. And it will give me a little insight into you." I smiled, showing him that I was sincere.

What followed was one of the most interesting, educational, and entertaining discussions I've had in years.

The more excited Jasper got, the more his arms moved, punctuating his points in the air. His smile was electrifying as he reenacted a ridiculous bayonet duel he was in, shuffling his feet and moving bodily through the space.

The fondness of the memory, and Jasper's ability to pick up on the emotions I had in recalling it, at last had the desired calming effect on him. I was brought back to the present when he sat next to me.

"Sorry, Carlisle. I shouldn't let him get me so worked up." Jasper's shoulders were slumped, head resting in his hands.

"I know why you do. He doesn't look around to see his effect on us. He is every bit a teenager in many ways."

"Neither of us is that much older than he is." Jasper turned to face me. I could see the emotions battling in his eyes. He had yet to address the guilt over nearly attacking Bella. I decided to let that go. Only for now.

"No, we're not, but the time when he grew up and the apparent coddling I've done over the years don't help."

Just as Jasper started to speak, his phone emitted Alice's ring.

"Yes ma'am." Jasper's voice was back to radiating calm confidence.

"Edward is about to do something really stupid, Jasper. You need to go get Bella from the woods behind her house. If you leave right now, you can put that idiot in his place." Alice's voice was laced with anger at her brother and sadness for her sister.

"We're on our way, Babe."

"No, Jasper, just you. Leave Carlisle at the cabin and take Bella there."

"As you wish." Without another word, Jasper was gone.

Thanks to TillyWhitlock for looking this over and making sure it didn't stink and for giving me some excellent ideas. I needed that little bit of extra confidence. Let me know what you think. I have the first four chapters written. You know I'm impatient when I have stuff written, so expect quick updates. I expect this will be ten or fifteen chapters, so hold on for a bumpy ride! The edits I made on this chapter are because my husband asks all the right questions and helps me be better. Thanks, Love! And, thanks to MrsAlreyami, who knows what I meant to say, even if it doesn't make it out of my head.

BamaBabe


	2. Bella Heals

Before you jump into this next chapter, I wanted to let you know that I made some edits to the first chapter. While none of the changes are major or change the direction of the story, I like 'em and think the chapter flows better. I give my thanks to my husband for asking all the right questions and MrsAlreyami for always knowing what I *meant* to say, but didn't quiet manage to get out.

And now for the next chapter:

* * *

**Bella Heals**

While I waited for Jasper to return, Alice and Emmett showed up, carrying several boxes of what turned out to be a bed for Bella.

"You do realize that this is supposed to be my getaway, right? Haven? Fortress of Isolation? Den of Solitude? Drama-free zone? Why does Bella need a bed here?" Making room for Jasper was not even a concession, just a natural progression. Making space for a third? Well then I might as well stay at the big house.

"I know you aren't arguing with me, Daddy." Alice batted her eyelashes at me.

"Really Alice, 'daddy'?" I just smiled and sighed. She was right, I never argued with her and she knew 'daddy' got me.

Shortly after the bed was set up in the back room, Jasper returned with a sobbing, frozen Bella. Before she and Emmett left, Alice got Bella changed into dry clothes and tucked into bed. With a dose of calm and security, Jasper knocked Bella out. When he stormed out, I knew I would hear another monologue on what an idiot my first son was. I watched as Jasper took a deep breath before launching into his tirade.

"He told her she wasn't 'good for him', Carlisle! Of all the things to say to that sweet little woman in there! You should have felt her… no you shouldn't. No one should ever feel the way she did. My God, it nearly killed me! She actually thinks she's not good enough for him, even after all these months.

He was just going to leave her in the woods. Alone! Dammit. I showed him, though. I sent all her pain, betrayal, resignation, and anguish to him. Knocked that self-righteous fucker to his knees. " He spun to face me, a wicked grin on his face.

"You should have seen the shock on his face when I stepped out to stand behind Bella. He thought he would get away with breaking that girl and run away, but I showed his ass!

He's on his way to Denali, by the way. I told him that was his only option because if he showed up back at the house, I'd shred him for what he did to Bella." Jasper finally settled down and looked at me for my reaction.

I couldn't help my grin. I knew I should try to have more sympathy for Edward, but his actions made it impossible. I knew the lesson he learned now would help him more than my gentle reprimands of the past had.

Jasper and I talked through the night about Bella, and Edward, and Alice's vision for our futures. When I realized that Bella had been asleep for nearly twelve hours, I couldn't help but laugh.

"How much sleeping potion did you give her, Jay?"

"I just wanted her to rest. She's going to be in a lot of distress when she wakes up." His smile was sad, and concern for the woman who would come to be even more important in our lives poured off him.

"Why don't I run to the big house and get clothes for the three of us, and let Esme know what's going on." I said, moving toward the door.

"That's fine, just hurry back. She'll need us both." Jasper's voice was quiet.

"I will." I turned to leave, but hesitated "You know she's the one from Alice's visions, right?"

Jasper turned to face me, a radiant smile gracing his face. "I know. I can't wait."

I left to gather supplies for our stay and to let my wife know of the changes to come.

By some miracle, I was able to convince Bella's father, Charlie, that she would be able to recover from her emotional trauma in the relative seclusion of our house. I failed to mention that she would be staying in the cabin. Charlie arranged to have all her assignments sent home with Alice. None of us, especially Bella, wanted to lose any ground during her senior year at Forks High.

Over the weeks, Bella spent all her time with Jasper or me at the cabin. As Bella healed and grew confident in her place in our family and in our lives, she felt like making trips to the big house.

Of course, Bella noticed how much time Jasper spent with her, which led to a discussion I needed to approach with great care.

"Carlisle, why don't Jasper and Alice stay in the same room anymore?" Bella asked while we were alone.

"He spends all his time with us and I'm worried about how Alice is handling this. I know she said they were partners, but not mates the way you and Esme or Rosalie and Emmett are. It still worries me."

I smiled and pulled Bella close to me. She and I had grown as close as Jasper and I had. I considered her one of my closest friends, so it felt natural to find us curled together.

"Jasper spends his time with you because he wants to, Bella. He speaks with Alice nearly every day and they have a very strong friendship. You should not worry about the two of them. They are much stronger as friends than they ever were as a couple. Alice has had a vision of her mate and is waiting for him to make the final step in his journey to meet her. Once they meet, things will be radically different for all of us.

When you're around as long as I have been, relationships take on a different kind of meaning. I was so lonely when I changed Edward. He could have been more of a brother to me, but he needed so much guidance and reassurance that he truly is a son to me. I know that means that I should have looked at you as a daughter, but I never felt that way about you. Odd, isn't it?" Bella's laugh brought me out of my reverie.

"Not really, Carlisle. Maybe an uncle? But even that seems different now. You've been a friend and confidant recently. I already have a dad and I love him. Edward was trying to be enough of another father-figure. I don't need any more.

"So, why do you call your partners 'mate'? I mean, mating is something that animals to before they go their separate ways, right?" Bella's quizzical look made me laugh aloud. Chuckling, I answered her.

"There is a bit of a primal, instinctual aspect to how vampires meet their partners. Mating really seems to reflect that more accurately than 'partnering'. Other words seem so transitory compared to the bonds that are formed between vampires. There is no stronger connection in existence than the bonds between mated vampires. After your change, we'll have to visit Marcus in Italy. He has the ability to discern bonds and would love to have someone like you to talk to, for so long he has been alone and disinterested in everything. When I brought Esme to meet the Volturi, he was quite impressed with the bond that she and I share and told us that he rarely sees bonds as strong as ours." I know the pride in my voice was easily heard and Bella's smile was confirmation.

"I don't need a special power to see that, Carlisle. But that does make me wonder about Edward." Her voice trailed off and her brow furrowed. I was a bit relieved that she was seeing the differences for herself and that her heartache would not be as painful as it could have been.

"I loved him with everything I had, but it just never seemed to work. It certainly never worked the way you and Esme work. Or the way Rosalie and Emmett work. Hell, even Alice and Jasper work better than we did and they aren't mates. How could I have gotten things so wrong, Carlisle? How could I not have seen how wrong we are for each other? And why does my heart still hurt anyway?" Bella leaned forward, pressing her hands over her heart, almost as though she needed to hold it in place. I leaned with her, not moving her, but rather joining her.

"I wish I had answers for you, Dearest, I really do. Matters of the heart are rarely simple. Everything else that comes to mind will sound trite and I don't want to cheapen your feelings that way. For all his years, Edward really is just as young and naïve as you are." Bella glared at me for calling her naïve.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Bella, you know it as well as I do. What other human would fall in love with a vampire?"

Her face flushed crimson, a combination of embarrassment and her refusal to let loose the laugh threatening to overtake her. A quick nudge to the ribs took care of that, and soon Bella was laughing aloud and trying to find any spot on me that was the least bit ticklish. She never did find that spot, but my laughter rang out as much as hers did.

Eventually, our laughter dissolved, and Bella continued working through her heartache with Edward. Once she fell asleep, I carried Bella to her room,hoping that I could be the friend Bella needed me to be.

* * *

So? We're liking the story? We like a playful Carlisle? Who cares? What's on your mind, Darlin? Review & let me know!

BamaBabe


	3. A Friendship Deepens

AN: Thanks to SweetT129 for her beta work - she makes it better. Any mistakes are my own. Anything not covered under the "Twilight Owned material" is mine. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A Friendship Deepens**

Watching Jasper with Bella was a wonderful sight. He engaged her in discussions no one else had the patience for. He challenged her ideas about what she'd learned, and remarkably, she challenged him. Seeing her diminutive frame standing toe to toe with Jasper towering over her was at once hilarious and heartwarming. She was not afraid of Jasper and she knew she didn't have to hide any part of herself with him.

To Jasper's benefit, Bella never judged him harshly. Time and again, he tried to apologize for her birthday party.

"If I let you apologize, will you promise to believe me when I tell you that there is nothing to forgive?" Bella's finger poked Jasper in the chest. I bit back a laugh, as once again, this tiny girl pushed around a vampire nearly twice her size.

With his hands raised in surrender, Jasper agreed and explained exactly what happened to him that night.

"See, I knew there was nothing to forgive. Hell, if you started dripping hot fudge right now, I might attack you!" Leave it to Bella to come up with the most ridiculous and endearing comparison. Bella grinned in satisfaction as Jasper and I doubled over, howling in laughter.

Over the months it was a pleasure to watch Jasper and Bella as they grew closer and their connection deepened. As Bella got better and spent more time at her own house, Jasper started to feel the pull to make the depth of his feelings known. Jasper confided that he would not be able to pursue Bella any further without telling her of his past. His sense of shame regarding his past ran deep, and he wanted Bella to know of it before she spent any more time with him.

On the day Jasper decided to tell Bella his history, I left them alone and went hunting with Esme.

My wife was a vision as she ran to meet me at the door. "I've missed you, Carlisle." she whispered when I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss, refreshing the memory of her.

"As I have missed you, Darling Esme."

"How is Bella? She and Jasper are getting closer, aren't they?" In the way that Edward was like my son, Bella was like a daughter to Esme. Bella came with that need, the need to be cared for with the tenderness that only a mother can provide. Esme came with the need to give that motherly love. Theirs was a relationship made in heaven -each the answer to the others prayers.

"It is developing as it should. I am trying my best not to push or interfere, though I am finding it very difficult not to just shove her into his arms and declare that she must love him." I chuckled at the vision my imagination created, the look of shock on my imagined-Bella's face quite comical.

We spent hours hunting, reconnecting, and talking.

"I think it's time for me to start spending less time with Bella so that she'll have more opportunities to get to know Jasper. Besides that, I miss you." As we lay under the rare cloudless Forks sky, I leaned down to kiss Esme, enjoying the feel of her legs wrapped around my waist.

"I don't want to rush you, but I must admit that it's been difficult to share your attention with Bella. Jealous might not be the right word, but it's coming close." Esme's whispered confession broke my heart.

"Then that settles it, my lovely wife, I am yours, and my time will be spent with you until Bella is moved out of the cabin. You know, I really am ready to have my space back. I'm even contemplating kicking Jasper out for a while." I grinned down at my sweet girl and basked in the glow of her answering smile.

"If all goes well, you won't have to kick him out." Esme giggled and rolled her hips into mine, a move that suggested I refocus my attentions without further hesitation or interruption.

We were reluctant to do so, but as the sun set, Esme and I parted ways and I returned to the cabin. Jasper lay with his head against the arm of the couch, Bella asleep using him as a pillow.

Making no sound that would disturb Bella, I sat across from them.

"I'm going to be spending my time in the big house from now on. You and Bella need your time together." Jasper raised one eyebrow.

"And Esme and I need our time together." I admitted with a smile. Jasper nodded and sent me a wave of gratitude and understanding.

"Why don't you put her in bed and tell me how your conversation went?" I knew she would not hold his past against him, but his reaction to her grace was what interested me the most.

When Jasper returned, I realized that I had never seen him look so at peace and calm. The placid smile lingering at the corners of his mouth and the ease of his shoulders spoke volumes about the direction his day with Bella had taken.

"And so, are you going to tell me what has you all lazy, hazy, and happy?" I asked, teasing Jasper.

"Carlisle, she is the most amazing creature I have ever met." His smile brightened. "Alice told me that everything today would be fine. I mean, I believed her, I just couldn't have even hoped it would go so well." I remained silent while he drifted into the memory of the day. Jasper always shared in his own time.

"She never once freaked out on me. I expected her to be horrified because of _me_, but she never was. Now, she was horrified and upset, but none of it was ever directed at me. She didn't freak out when I showed her all my scars. Mind you, she can't see them the way we can, but she got the idea." He turned to me and gripped my shoulder.

"She told me she was proud of me and amazed at my strength. Can you imagine?" His voice came out in a whisper. At last, Jasper would know the unconditional love of the one who was meant for him.

"You have amazing strength and courage to have overcome all the evil in your past, Jasper. Fighting for Maria in the Southern Wars was a terrible time for you. The fact that you survived battle after battle and the physical damage that comes with war, as well as the emotional toll being an empath has taken on you, shows just what an amazing creature you are. I knew Bella would be understanding.

Did you discus anything else?" I gave him a knowing smile. If he could have, I believe Jasper would have blushed.

"Well, uh, after she told me she was proud of me, I kind of kissed her." Jasper shrugged and squirmed in his seat while I made no attempt to hide the grin on my face.

"And she kissed you back? Smacked you with the fireplace poker? Tried to set you on fire? What?" Jasper laughed at my urging.

"She kissed me back. A lot. So, uh, yeah. We're kind of, uh, a couple. Oh, yeah, and she told me she still wants to be changed, and asked if I would do it when the time comes." Jasper's grin was radiant.

"Excellent! I am so happy for you. This is exactly as Alice saw it." I beamed at Jasper.

"She's the one, Carlisle. She's my perfect match."

"Did you discuss when she would like to be changed?" I asked, knowing that many plans would need to be made in order to make her wishes a reality.

"I told her she had time, 'cause I'm not as young as Eddie-boy. After she graduates from high school, we'll discuss what she wants. It sounds like she's not really ready for college, though. Maybe we'll travel a little before she's a wild newborn?" Jasper shrugged.

Time really does change when there's no end to it.

* * *

I hope you still like my treatment of Jasper, Carlisle, and Bella.


	4. Alice's Destiny

I don't own any Twilight. All the rest is mine.

* * *

**Alice's Destiny (Still CPOV)**

Bella wanted to tell Charlie of her plans with Jasper, and asked to do it at our house. Following an awkward dinner of pushing food around our plates, the family lead Charlie to the sitting room so he could be comfortable when Bella told him of her plans. I suppose she hoped he would not make a scene if we were all gathered around. Then again, the Swan's rarely do what we expect them to do.

"What Bella, one Cullen is as good as any other? Edward is gone, so his brother will do? Are you sure _this_ is what you want?" Charlie paced and yelled, his face nearly as red as Bella's. I felt Jasper tense at the comment, but he remained at Bella's side in silence.

"Are you kidding me, Dad? How can you say something so awful about me, about Jasper? Do you really think so little of me? I love Jasper and he loves me. His connection to Edward is just an unfortunate coincidence.

"But you're talking about skipping college and 'traveling' with Jasper. What about your future? What about the plans you had for yourself? I don't want you to throw away what you've worked for on another boy who could just as easily walk away as the last one did." Charlie's voice dropped to a whisper filled with all the sadness and concern he felt for his daughter.

"I hear you, Dad. I know how it looks. I do, but it is just so different with Jasper. The future I want includes Jasper. There are so many things I want to see, and I want to spend time getting to know Jasper more. I know that Jasper will never walk away from me. He just won't do that.

I want to go to college, just not right away. In a year or two, I'll start school again. I promise." Bella was kneeling on the floor in front of Charlie's chair, her hands on his knees, looking into his eyes. I don't know how he was able to remain stoic at such a display. Jasper and I would have crumbled had we been in his position.

"I wanted to tell you this, because we are leaving in two weeks for a trip to Greece. We are going to stay until we get tired of being there and then we'll choose our next stop. It's going to be like that for a while."

"So that's it. You're _telling_ me. No discussion, no chance to compromise or convince you to change your mind?" Charlie looked at the ceiling rather than face Bella's pleading eyes.

"This is my decision, and this is what I want. I want you to be happy for me, and demand that I send you postcards from every tourist trap we visit." Bella stroked Charlie's hand, her voice soft while trying to lighten the mood. I was ready to just tell her everything would be fine and have Jasper juice him with acceptance. I saw Jasper give a small smile at my emotions.

Charlie's head dropped to his chest as he heaved a great sigh. Here was the acceptance I had hoped for, even without Jasper's talent.

"Alright Bella, if this is what you want." He looked directly at Jasper "You had better take care of my baby. If you pull anything like your brother did, they'll never find your body. Are we clear?" His stern face was enough to overshadow the fact that he could not actually kill Jasper. Jasper had the good sense to look contrite.

"Chief Swan, Sir, I love Bella more than I have words to express. I will take care of her with my life, and I will never, ever treat her the way Edward did. You have my word."

"I guess that's the best I can hope for, but you'll never be good enough for her." Charlie blinked away gathering tears.

"You are right about that, but I'll spend the rest of my existence working to earn your trust and to be the man Bella deserves." was Jasper's reply. The look on Bella's face was pure bliss at his comment.

* * *

Bella took the next two weeks to spend time with all her family and friends. While they did not know it, Bella was saying goodbye, and wanted to have their last memories of her to be full of joy and laughter.

Since Bella did not want to wait any longer, plans were made for the change.

"I can't believe you're willing to throw away your life, Bella." By telling Bella her story, Rosalie had hoped to convince her to remain human.

"Rosalie, thank you for trusting me with your past and opening up to me. I cannot imagine what you went through at the hands of those men. That being said, I am not you. I never wanted the life you dreamed of then. I look at the family you have made for yourselves, and I think that what you have is wonderful. That is what I want." Bella was kind with Rosalie, but remained firm in her decision.

"Anything else before we continue?" I asked, looking to Alice and Esme, who just smiled and shook their heads.

"Alright. First, Bella, we need to discuss your new identity. With that in mind, Esme and I would like to offer you our name until you and Jasper decide to marry." Jasper beamed with pride and Bella blushed.

"I'd like to have you as my sister, if you agree. You are already family, Bella, so do not feel pressured into accepting the name if it is not what you want." I could tell by her smile that the decision was made.

"Silly Carlisle! As if I could want anything else. Thank you." She hugged and kissed Esme and me, still beaming.

"Excellent. Jasper has contacted his lawyer, Jenks, to start the paperwork." Bella raised an eyebrow at that. "I did expect you to say yes, dear," I whispered and winked.

"Now, on to the Treaty with the Quileute Elders. Bella, do you know much about the history of the Quileute tribe?"

"Actually, I do. Jacob Black and I grew up together and are very good friends. But I don't know about whatever this treaty is."

"Well, it turns out that the Quileute's are shape shifters, wolves to be exact, and they are the natural enemy of vampires. Go figure." Hoping the information would not be too much for Bella, I waited for her reaction before continuing.

Bella nodded. "Well that explains a lot. And I'm not really surprised. Jake did mention something about being 'descended from wolves' when he told me of the 'cold ones'. So, what's the treaty?"

Of course, she never reacts the way any of us expect. I told her the details of the treaty, focusing on the part that concerned her change.

"We agreed not to 'bite' anyone, Bella. Not just to not 'eat' anyone, but to not 'bite' anyone. Your request to change comes in direct conflict with that. We'll need to meet with them to discuss this and work toward a compromise."

"If it's at my request, at my decision, how can they hold you responsible?" Jasper stroked Bella's hand to help calm her ire.

"From their perspective, Bella, we're creating another vampire from which they need to protect their people. I can understand the reasoning, and only hope they will see ours."

"Well, they better. I don't know what I'll do if they don't agree, but it won't be pretty." Bella huffed and crossed her arms in the most endearing and childish way.

"The rest of the details are less than pleasant, so you can leave them to me. We'll just plan for an accident while you're away so that your family will have closure." Bella gave a solemn nod and left with Jasper.

* * *

As Jasper, Bella, and I got ready to leave for the meeting with the Elders, Alice ran into my office.

"It's time, Dad! I'm coming with you to the meeting." Her smile lit her face as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Really? Care to share the news with your old man?" I teased.

"Not yet, but you'll know when it happens." She gushed while she grabbed my hand and drug me toward the door.

"Something's got her all happy, Carlisle. What's up?" Jasper asked.

"She won't tell, but says we'll 'know when it happens'." I said with an overly dramatic voice that made both Bella and Jasper laugh.

* * *

"It's been a long time since I've felt this level of hostility, Carlisle." The tension in Jasper's body matched the tension in his voice.

We sat at the table across from the Elders and the new pack leader, Sam. The anger flashing in his eyes was barely contained as his muscles tensed and rolled as he kept from phasing to his wolf form.

"We would like to make this as quick as possible, Dr. Cullen. The pack is still young and volatile." Billy Black spoke first. Sam gave a curt nod in agreement.

Bella walked directly to Jacob Black and put her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

"I've missed you, Jake. You could have told me, you know." She smiled up at the enormous young man.

Jake shook his head "No, I couldn't. Once the pack leader gives a command, no pack member can go against it. I was not allowed to tell you, Bella. I wanted to, so many times. I was so angry when I found out that the legends were true. And you... you were hanging with vampires." His voice was laced with sadness. With gentle movements, Jake removed Bella's arms from his waist and pushed her away from him.

"We are not the friends we once were. I am sorry." Jake stepped back to his pack while a stunned Bella returned to Jasper's side, silent tears streaking her face.

"We are here to request an exception to the treaty. So that she can be with her mate, Bella Swan has asked that she be changed." As I finished making my request, the room erupted into a cacophony of growls and shouts.

One voice stood out to change everything.

"This is the way it has to be." Alice's voice rang out clear above the din. As she spoke, Jacob turned to face her and froze. Alice smiled and walked toward him.

"I have waited a long time, Jacob Black." She reached up to touch his face. I expected him to recoil from the coldness of her hand or to phase and attack. To my surprise, and the surprise of everyone else in the room, Jacob smiled.

"It's you," he whispered, leaning into her touch. "I've been having dreams about you for as long as I can remember. How is this possible? I didn't feel this when we met, so how is it that I feel it now?" He asked, taking her hands in his.

"That was before you started phasing." Alice led Jacob to the back of the room and he followed without hesitation.

Everyone else remained motionless in shocked silence. I suppose this was the 'it' moment Alice mentioned.

* * *

Over the next few hours, we learned of an old prophecy that none of the tribe believed in and found that apparently Jacob and Alice were bonded through imprinting. The prophecy claimed that the feud between vampire and shape shifters would be healed through their union.

Because of their connection, Alice was able to share her visions with Jacob through touch.

"I have seen all Alice has seen and I will support Bella's request to be changed." Jake said when he and Alice returned to the debate.

"No!" Sam slammed his fist on the table. "This goes against everything the elders set in place with this treaty and I will not stand by while everything we worked for and defended is dismantled."

"Brother, sit." Jacob's voice was firm and took on an odd timbre. Shock registered on Sam's face as he sat down, almost as though it was against his will. Jake looked to each member of the pack and gained their submission before continuing.

"Many things have changed this evening. While I respect your position as an Elder, Sam, I am the true Alpha for the pack. I know I told you that I was not ready for, nor wanted, the responsibility of being pack leader. With this new development, that has changed and I am claiming my birthright."

Jake turned to the rest of the Elders "You know my stance on the Cullen's request." With that, he took Alice's hand and left the room.

"It seems that you have my son as an ally, and the acceptance of the pack. We will grant this one exception to the Treaty." Pointing to each of us, Billy continued "You are responsible for the consequences of your choice."

* * *

A/N: Now we know what Alice's future holds, to an extent. Next chapter, will bring us to Bella's change and the adventures that brings. As always, I love hearing from you.

Thanks to my husband and SweetT129 who help me keep my ideas straight. Any mistakes left are my own.

BamaBabe


	5. A New Vision

It's been a while. I hope you think this chapter is worth the wait. As always, I thank my commalicous beta SweetT129 for reading this over. Any remaining mistakes are my own. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Bella's Change**

The accident set up to claim the lives of Bella and Jasper while they were in Greece was executed to perfection. The remains were destroyed just enough to remove any real identification and left enough behind to provide closure for Bella's family.

It is an odd thing, going to the funeral of someone you know to still be alive. Bella decided to attend from the cover of the woods surrounding the cemetery. Even though she would live on, she viewed it as a funeral for her human life and a way for her to mourn the loss of her human family and friends.

We met with Alice and Jacob before leaving for our property in northern Canada. Alice had decided to remain with Jacob, and already had many projects lined up within the community. Of course, Alice had managed to get everyone in La Push to love her, so I didn't feel quite so awful for leaving her behind.

oOo

All things about Bella's change were typical. The burning took the expected three days, and her first hunt was amusing for all to watch. Much to Emmett's delight, she came back covered in fur and blood.

What we did not expect was the amount of frustration Bella would have learning to deal with her new strength and overcoming her thirst. Adding to these normal newborn struggles, it seemed that Bella was an empath like Jasper.

Nearly a month after Bella's change, Alice and Jacob came for a visit. Much to everyone's surprise, so did Edward. During their first day with the family, we realized the extent of Bella's new ability.

I was walking outside with Esme when Alice's ring sounded on my phone.

Alice's sing-song voice sounded when I answered the phone. "Just wait until you see what your sister can do."

"Hello to you, too, Alice. You had a new vision of Bella, I take it?"

"I had it as soon as Jake and I decided to come for a visit. We'll be there in about two hours, by the way."

"Oh, Alice, we'll be so happy to see you! Anything I should know about before your vision comes to fruition?" I asked.

"Not really, but I did want to let you know that you need to get Edward's room ready as well. See you soon!" Alice disconnected before I could ask any further questions.

"Did I hear correctly? Edward is coming?" Knowing that her family would be complete, Esme could not hide her joy.

"Yes, my Dear. Let's go let everyone know."

That evening the family gathered to wait for the rest of our family to arrive. As I heard Edward approach the door, Bella growled out "Would everyone stop talking at once, I can't take it!"

"Uh, Bella, no one has said anything." Jasper's voice was laced with the confusion each of us felt.

With a broad smile, Edward stepped through the door, not realizing the situation he walked in on. His smile faltered and he stood in shock looking at Bella.

"You can hear me," Bella whispered. Edward nodded.

"I heard you say it in my head, Edward. How is this possible?" Before we even moved from the entryway, Bella's eyes glazed over and her body went rigid.

"She's having a vision." Jasper and Edward said at the same time. Bella was released from her vision at the same time Alice came to the door.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Jasper yelled, carrying a limp and distraught Bella to the living room couch.

"She's channeling. She is able to pick up the powers of those around her."Alice explained. "Don't worry, Bella, we'll all be here to help you deal with this." She smiled and patted Bella's arm.

"Deal with it? I don't want to deal with it. If you all left, I wouldn't have these problems. I just want everything calm and quiet!" The stress of these revelations was taking its toll on her emotions.

"Jasper, please. I need to get away from all this. I can't... I can't take it!" Bella cried out, her hands pulling at her hair as she realized that covering her ears didn't stop her from hearing everyone's thoughts. Jasper, seeing her distress, led Bella out for a hunt.

"Alice, I think you could have told me about that and saved Bella some anguish." I admonished before I noticed the look on Alice's face.

"That's not what she saw happen, Carlisle." Jake replied. I could see the confusion in Alice's eyes as she tried to figure out what happened with her vision.

oOo

Over the weeks, Bella had many conversations with Edward in which they were able to resolve any remaining issues between them, and Edward was able to release his resentment toward Jasper.

Jasper, Alice, and Edward began working with Bella to test her ability, which lead to additional frustrations for Bella.

"I am tired of this!" I heard Bella yell as she stormed into the house.

"Sugar, we are just trying to figure out the range that you can pick up." Jasper tried to sooth her frayed nerves.

"Well, it changes every damn day, and I just don't care. I don't care what the range is and I don't want it." Bella flounced onto the couch wearing her well-practiced pout. I was glad Jasper was on the receiving end of that pout. Bella glared at me.

"I hear you, Carlisle. I am not pouting!" she growled out. I tried to hide my laughter and left the room in a hurry.

Edward's step fell in time with mine. "She's right, Carlisle. Her abilities keep getting stronger every day, but they're growing faster than we can help her control them."

"I'll give Eleazar a call. Perhaps he encountered something similar during his time with the Volturi. I do hope she relaxes a little; she's been so high strung. I think a hunt is in order. Maybe it will do us all some good," I suggested, and heard a chorus of voices call out in agreement.

Having been told that the women wanted bonding time, we split into two groups, with Jasper and I venturing out the furthest. As our hunt was over and we rejoined Jake, Edward, and Emmett, my phone sounded Esme's ring.

"Carlisle, you and Jasper have to come now! Alice has been in a trance, but it's not like any I've seen her have before. She's not locked in place, she's walking around and talking. Bella is freaking out because she's 'seeing' and 'hearing' the vision. Carlisle, I'm starting to get scared." We were running at top speed before Esme finished her first sentence.

We gathered in the living room where Alice was pacing. Jasper ran to Bella, who was on the corner of the couch, holding her head and moaning, trapped in the visions in Alice's head. Alice's voice was off as she relayed what was happening in her vision.

This vision was different from all others. Alice was not merely 'seeing', but was immersed, walking around the image. A man's voice was speaking to her. As she spoke, the timbre of her voice changed:

"You think you are the only Seer, tiny one? Of course you don't. What we see is much larger than your power is ready for. We have waited a very long time for her and we will have our way. The girl will go with us, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Alice's voice changed as she continued in her trance.

"Bella stands, eyes glowing red, holding the heads of Aro, Caius, and Marcus in a raised fist, the Volturi castle in flames behind her. Her lips are moving, but I can't hear what she's saying. Behind Bella, in pieces, are bodies, it... it's _us_. I see that the heads of Carlisle and Esme are in Bella's other hand. Bella drops the Volturi heads to cradle the heads of Carlisle and Esme. Her face becomes a twisted mask of confusion and sadness. Her eyes find mine and her lips move faster, a look of pleading on her face."

Again, Alice's voice changed as the man begins speaking again.

"So long we have waited for her. We were shown the one who would be our salvation, the one who would change the order of our world. Her time is close, Little Seer. Prepare yourselves for your end."

Alice returned to the present.

"This was more than a vision, maybe a premonition? No, that seems not quite right." Alice stopped pacing and was now rocking on the floor, half talking to us and half muttering to herself while Jake held on to her hands.

Jasper, frantic to decipher the meaning of this information, lashed out at Alice. When he started pacing, I moved to wrap Bella in my arms. The emotions and internal voices were sending her further within herself.

"That's quite a change from 'she's your happily ever after, Jasper', don't you think?" Jasper's voice was rough and strained.

"You think this is what I want, Jasper?" Alice snapped back, the tension building in the room.

Something in Alice's vision kept playing again for me. "Alice, can you go back to the images of her talking? Can you try to read her lips? There has to be a reason you saw that. That can't be a mistake." The effort to remain calm was straining my voice, and Bella started shrinking away from me. How could sweet, kind Bella, my sister, turn on us? Murder my Esme, the one she looked to as a mother? My nerves were fraying at the ends, caught in the struggle between the beast that would defend its mate against anyone and anything, and the rational man who knew Bella could not inflict such harm.

"I can try." Alice took a calming breath. "Dammit, Jasper, please stop pacing, you're making me nervous, which is nearly impossible!" Alice sat, head in her hands, to focus on the vision of Bella's contorted face. The sight was heartbreaking, and Alice found it difficult to move beyond the images to focus.

Jasper centered himself and sent Alice confidence and calm. With a smile to acknowledge the help, Alice was able to focus.

"Her lips are moving so quickly. This is so different from any vision I've had. I can… wait, I can slow it down. I can get close to her. Damn, this is so strange. She's saying… saying… 'Yet to be' over and over. She's looking at Carlisle and screaming, 'please Alice, Yet To Be!' What does that mean? I've never had anyone speak directly to me like that." Alice was visibly shaken, her eyes begged for answers no one could give. Jake pulled her small body into his lap to offer as much comfort as he could.

"Yet to be, Alice?" I asked.

"Yes. What does that mean to you?" Alice asked.

Jasper stopped pacing, realization dawning in his eyes as I felt hope and began to explain my theory.

"Alice, 'yet to be' means that this is not a sure thing. We can change it. The way your visions are usually unclear when decisions can influence the outcome.

Bella is telling us that this is not a vision so much as a desired outcome. You didn't have a premonition of a sure thing. You had a vision of what might happen. Decisions have been made to make that happen, but we can still change it." The rational side was taking over, calming the beast with the excitement of this revelation. There could be a way to prevent this from happening.

"Does this mean my powers are changing? Now I'm going to start getting warning messages? This is so confusing! And what do we do? I don't know who is behind this, or what sets this in motion." Alice's panic was reaching a fever pitch.

"We have to keep watching and stay focused." Jasper's voice was calm, belying the panic in his heart. I could tell that the thought of Bella being turned into an assassin reminded him too much of his own beginnings. I knew he and I would do anything necessary to prevent her from the same fate.

Bella's scream broke the tense silence in the room.

"...got to leave... can't ...I can't take it!" Bella muttered, almost too quickly for me to understand. Faster than I have seen any vampire move, she shot out of the house with Jasper running behind.

Alice tripped into another vision, this one had her locked into place.

"Edward, you have to catch her! HUMANS!" Alice screamed.

* * *

AN: What is going on with Alice's visions? Will Bella be able to resist the call of human blood? What the heck is going on? Let me know what you think!

BamaBabe


	6. Not Just Any Human

So, it's been way too long since you've had an update. I know where I want this to go, but the in the middle chapters are kickin' my butt. Thank SweetT129 for making this readable even though she had her own stuff to do. Thanks to all who are still reading and who still care. I 3 y'all, bunches!

* * *

Last chapter, Alice had The Vision and I left you with this:

Bella's scream broke the tense silence in the room.

"...got to leave... can't ...I can't take it!" Bella muttered, almost too quickly for me to understand. Faster than I have seen any vampire move, she shot out of the house with Jasper running behind.

Alice tripped into another vision, this one had her locked into place.

"Edward, you have to catch her! HUMANS!" Alice screamed.

_Uh...oh..._

And now, on to Chapter Six - Bella loses her way

* * *

By the time we reached her, Bella was moving from her stalking crouch to catch her prey.

"B-b-bella? You're alive?" the woman's terrified voice stuttered out. With Jasper and Edward near her, Bella was able to feel the woman's emotions and hear her thoughts. In an instant, Bella's eyes changed from deepest black to crimson and recognition dawned on her face. I had never before seen a vampire, mid-hunt, change the way Bella did in that moment.

"Angela?" The shock on Bella's face was crippling. She looked to the woman, clutched to her chest and gasped in horror. "No, no, no..." Bella cried out, shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts.

With gentle care, Bella pushed Angela into my arms. "I don't know what to do, Carlisle. I...I am so sorry." And with that, she took off into the woods, Jasper calling out to her as he followed. I had little time to pray that Jasper would catch Bella, calm her, and bring her back home.

"Angela, dear, are you okay? Did Bella hurt you?" Angela's dark eyes opened, confusion showing.

"N-n-no" she stuttered out. "What's wrong with her? What happened?"

With slow, measured movements, Edward pulled Angela from my arms. "I know this is a lot to take in, Angela, but you have to trust me. There is a lot to explain, and your life will be very different now. Will you come with me?" The nod of her head was almost imperceptible.

Behind us, I could hear Rosalie and Emmett arguing.

"You've got to be kidding me! We are in the middle of nowhere, and we still end up with a human! We can't let her live." Rosalie growled.

"We are not killing her, Rosie. Just stop. She'll be fine with Edward," Emmett countered.

"Why is it that Edward keeps bringing human girls into our lives? We can't risk it, and here we have the perfect cover and can blame it on an animal attack. What the fuck is she doing all the way out here by herself anyway?" Rosalie said as she started stalking toward the trembling girl in Edward's arms.

"You will not touch her!" Edward put Angela down behind him dropped to a crouch.

"Why are you trying to protect her? What is she to you?" Rosalie matched Edward's crouch at the same instant that Emmett came to restrain her.

"She is an innocent, and we don't harm innocent people!" Edward countered.

Angela was nearly in shock, so I stepped in. "Alright, we're not going to come to an agreement standing here, so let's move this back to the cabin. We will let her make the choice." Rosalie and Edward rose from their crouches and agreed to a temporary truce.

Angela's mind had finally had all it could take, and she passed out. Much to Rosalie's obvious disdain, Edward cradled Angela's unconscious form to his chest as we made our way back to the cabin.

Alice met us at the door. "I saw what happened. She's with some kind of nature group that just set up camp today. Take her to your room, Edward. The bed is made up for her." The sadness and confusion in her eyes was matched by the tone of her voice.

Edward leveled a harsh glare at Rosalie and went upstairs. "I'll wait with her until she wakes up."

Rosalie was still very angry, so Alice suggested a hunting trip, leaving Esme and me to ourselves.

We sat in the living room waiting for Bella and Jasper.

"Do you think Jasper was able to catch up to her, Carlisle? Is it taking so long because he is helping her calm down?" Esme worried the cuff of her shirt until it frayed. I just pulled her hand into mine and shook my head, at a complete loss for words.

"I know you don't know, I'm just so worried about Bella. I'm worried that she found the camp where Angela was staying. I'm so worried that she'll slip and what that will do to her." Her hands still worried, but now at my cuff.

"If Jasper didn't get to her in time, and if she managed to slip, she'll recover. She's a strong woman and she has our love and support. I know that you will be a great help to her, Dear." I stroked her hair from her face, reminding her that she too was loved and supported when she slipped.

We sat in silence, each lost in our own thoughts, trying to be silent comfort to each other.

"Do you think that Angela..." Esme's voice trailed off.

"What is it?" I encouraged.

"Well, it's just that Edward seems so comfortable with her and he's protecting her. I just wonder if maybe, since she's going to have to be changed. Oh, do you think she'll want to be changed? Surely she won't want to die? Oh, Carlisle! What if she doesn't want this and then Edward is alone again?" Esme's worry was reaching a fever pitch. I was about to try to calm her when there was a break in the silence.

"You're safe, Angela. I can hear your heart racing. No one is going to hurt you." Edward began, his voice calm and reassuring.

Her voice was soft and quiet, not the shrill hysteria I expected.

"I'm scared, Edward. Why are you out here? How were you outside with no coats on? I thought Bella and Jasper were dead? What's wrong with her? Why were her eyes red? Why did she attack me like that? I-I... there are so many questions, I can't think well enough to ask them all." Even in Angela's panic, concern for her friend was evident.

I didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation and was relived when Jake and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett returned from their hunt and joined us living room while we continued to wait for word from Jasper and Bella, as well as for Angela's decision.

"We need to discuss how this will effect the treaty, Carlisle. The Elders will not like hearing that yet another human is going to be changed." Jake's voice was solemn.

"For us, for vampires, there is really only one so-called rule, and any other rules that there may be, stem from this one. No humans must ever know about us; therefore, any human who knows must be either turned or killed. You know that I never want to kill a human, and have chosen to only turn those who are dying." I looked at my family, all turned before death could claim them.

"Oh, I get it, Carlisle. I do. But what my people see is that their children are turning into wolves because of the threat of more vamps. I can use my influence only so much before it breaks."

"I hate to suggest it, but if this is too much, and a compromise cannot be reached, then it may be time to dissolve the treaty and for the Cullens to stay away from Forks." It wasn't something I wanted. We would be cutting ourselves away from a place we truly enjoyed being, as well as a place we could live almost like humans.

"Maybe there will be no need for a treaty at all, Jake." Alice rested her hand on his arm and gave him a knowing look.

"Have you seen something, or is this your considered opinion?" Jake's smile and teasing tone was nice to hear in the middle of such a tense time.

"A little of both, Jake. I think we can make this work to everyone's benefit." She smiled again before turning to me. "Carlisle, I think we need to honor Angela's decision, when she makes it, and deal with any consequences when the time comes."

"As always, Alice, I will follow your suggestion. Thank you, Dear."

We sat in silence, all of us worrying about Bella, since we had received no word from Jasper.

At dawn, Edward and Angela made their way to the living room.

"Edward has been very patient and explained everything to me. I am trying not to feel completely overwhelmed," Angela said with a nervous laugh as Edward lead her to a chair and stood beside her.

"Have you come to a decision, Angela?" Esme asked.

"A decision?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Edward, didn't you tell her that she had to choose?" It was clear that Rosalie had reached the end of her patience.

"Carlisle, I wanted to wait to discuss that with you and Esme present." Edward glared at Rosalie before smiling down at Angela. "I touched on this earlier, Angela. We, uh, vampires, cannot let humans know about our existence. When a human does, they must be killed or turned, uh, turned into a vampire." Edward moved to kneel in front of Angela, her hands clasped in his.

"If you choose this, I will stay with you while you adjust. I know you can't truly understand the choice, but you will not be alone. You will have a family as long as you want one." Edward stroked her hair from her face, looking for any sign of recognition. The shock on her face was evident as Angela tried to process this new information. Esme touched my arm, calling my attention to the fact that Angela did not recoil from Edward, who willingly offered his touch as comfort to her.

"So you're going to tell my parents that I'm dead, and I'll never see any of the people I love again? I don't want to die. I... I don't have a choice, do I? Either way, my life is over. Do we have to do this today? Do I have time to see them one last time?"

"That's not really a good idea. As Rosalie pointed out earlier, this really is a perfect situation because of our remote location." I offered my kindest doctor smile.

"Uh! Alright, alright. Just do it now before I change my mind or freak out any more." Angela stood up and pulled on Edward. "C'mon, I at least want to be comfortable while I writhe in agony. Thanks for the warning, by the way, I appreciate knowing that it's going to hurt. Makes me feel so much calmer."

"Edward? Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as Edward stood to follow Angela back to his room.

"I hadn't thought about it, but I'll be fine, I'm not hungry. No one tempted me more than Bella, and I was able to stop when James bit her. I would like you and Rosalie there, though, just in case." He turned to Rosalie. "Please, Rosalie." His words held more than a plea for back up, they were also an apology and request for forgiveness. I was not surprised when she agreed. I was also not surprised when Edward was able to bite Angela with no problems.

I sat with Edward as he kept his vigil at Angela's side.

"There is still so much to be done. We have to figure out how to keep Alice's visions of Bella from happening," Edward mused while pressing his hands to Angela's face.

"I do hope that Jasper has her, and that they will be coming home soon. Even with that concern, I do wonder about Angela. I am glad to have her as part of our family, if she wants us. But I worry about the effect that having a ward will have on you. What are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do. I'm going to help her adjust. She was a good friend to Bella, and a sweet girl. I always enjoyed hearing her mind, and I want to make sure she is safe." With gentle care, Edward shifted his hands to Angela's arms, pressing cool against burning hot in the hope that it would help her.

"I am concerned about having two newborns in the same house, especially with how volatile Bella has been," I thought, knowing Edward would respond.

"I think it would be best if Bella left. There are plenty of places for her to go, but Angela is going to need time to recover without the burden of Bella around." Pain was evident in Edward's voice, and I knew that he was struggling with choosing between Bella and Angela.

Alice called to us. "It's not a choice you have to make. We've lost Bella."

* * *

SweetT129 says I'm evil for the little cliffie. Am I evil? Probably since it takes so long to update. I'm working on the next chapter and want to have it to my dear beta in the coming week. I know you've heard it all before. As always, I love hearing what you think.

~BamaBabe


	7. Chasing Bella

Hey y'all! Did you know that I don't own anything Twilight related? It's true! Guess what else... done guessing? I'll tell ya. The 100 Monkey's are in town! I've gotten to see them a bunch. I wish I could put Ben Graupner in my pocket. I'd feed him gumbo and let him play all the music he wants. I don't think that's enough incentive for him. Oh well. Here's the new chapter:

Previously on Changing Visions:

"_I am concerned about having two newborns in the same house, especially with how volatile Bella has been," I thought, knowing Edward would respond._

"_I think it would be best if Bella left. There are plenty of places for her to go, but Angela is going to need time to recover without the burden of Bella around." Pain was evident in Edward's voice, and I knew that he was struggling with choosing between Bella and Angela._

_Alice called to us. "It's not a choice you have to make. We've lost Bella."_

And now:

Chapter Seven: Chasing Bella

With Alice's newest announcement, I left Edward's side. The only place I could think of being was out finding Bella.

"What do you mean we've lost her? Vision? Jasper? What is going on, Alice?" I was unable to hide the panic I felt.

"I had a vision of Jasper running alone, calling for Bella. He'll be calling your phone any second." I answered the phone as soon as it started to vibrate.

"Where are you? Where is Bella?" I would worry about manners another time.

"She's gone, Carlisle! I can't even find her scent any more. She's just fucking vanished." I could imagine him tearing at his hair as he paced between the trail of her scent and the vastness of the space without Bella.

"Tell him to come home, he won't find her and he needs to be here to discuss what to do next." Alice said, loud enough for Jasper to hear.

"I can't just leave, this is the last place..." His voice broke, and with it, so did my heart.

"I'm coming to find you, Jasper. We'll figure this out together and we will bring her home." I closed the phone as Esme pulled me into a fierce embrace. "Call me with any visions, or any other information you have, Alice." with that, I left, running as fast as I could toward Jasper.

I was able to follow his scent from the last place I saw him and found him, as I suspected, pacing. I was unable to find any other scent in the area. It was as though she simply vanished.

"Carlisle. Oh God, Carlisle, I have to find her. Please tell me Alice had a vision of her. Something, anything!" Jasper grasped my shirt-front, holding me to him and searching my eyes.

"Not yet, Jasper. She said we wouldn't find anything out here. Let's go back to the house. I think it may be time to consider contacting the Volturi about Alice's visions."

"I can't leave here." He muttered, pacing again from the last scent pool to where I was standing.

"You can leave, Jasper, because that is was is best for you and your best hope of finding Bella." I said with a firm voice and I was relieved when it worked. Jasper ran at my side back to the house.

Jasper burst through the front door and ran straight for Alice.

"Please, please tell me you saw her, Alice!" He pleaded with her.

"I can't see much, but the vision I did get shows that if Carlisle tells Aro about my visions, he sends trackers all over the world to find Bella and ends up destroying her before we can find her."

"Over my dead body!" Jasper roared.

"Actually, Jasper, that's exactly how it will be." Alice countered and stepped into his space. "We will work this to the best possible outcome but you have got to calm down!" With a deep breath, Jasper let Esme pull him into a comforting hug.

"Alright, so I don't tell Aro about your visions. What do you see if I call him at all?" We watched as Alice started to trance out. With a sudden start, she began pacing and muttering.

"This is how it started last time." Esme whispered. Jake moved to hold Alice's hand and try to settle her.

"I can't make out what she's seeing. It's too fast for me. Edward, I'm coming up to sit with Angela so get your ass down here, pronto." Jake said as he started up the stairs after giving Edward Alice's hand.

"Wow. This is completely different from any other vision I've seen Alice have. The images are flying by right now." Edward's voice sounded monotone as he relayed the things flashing through Alice's mind.

"Wait, I recognize that, that was parliament in Bucharest. They're in mountains right now, but I don't think they've traveled long enough to be outside of Romania." Jasper and I locked eyes when he mentioned Bucharest. This was worse than we expected.

"Oh, God, Bella!" Edward called just before Alice began to speak.

"Scared... not me... this, this isn't me. He didn't smell. I-I couldn't smell him. I have to do what they say. I'm... I'm lost." Alice's voice trailed off.

"All she's getting are images flashing. It's like Bella's trying to show us what she sees. There's a man with long brown hair. A mass of vampires pressing all around, it's claustrophobic. Large empty hall, same brown-haired man, his lips are moving too fast." Edward's monotone voice kept cycling through the things flashing in Alice's mind. "It's gone!" Edward cursed out as he caught Alice's limp body.

"Can you go back into and decipher anything, Alice?" I asked, hoping there were clues from Bella. My fear for her was crashing around me. What was happening to her and how could Jasper and I find her?

"It's the Romanian brothers, or someone who wants us to suspect them." We all turned to Jasper to see him standing almost at attention. I could almost see the Major's uniform on him as he continued to speak.

"As I see it, the Romanian's are the obvious choice and that bothers me. The brother's aren't stupid, so why would they bring Bella back to where they are. And if it were the Romanian's, wouldn't they want us to suspect the Volturi? The vision that Alice had first, showed the Volturi as victims. I think those two things show that both the Romanian's and the Volturi are at risk. We need to go to Romania first, but I suspect we'll be to late. That's where our first clues will be.

"Carlisle, I need you with me. You're the only one who can talk me down if my emotions get the better of me."

"I'll pack and make arrangements."

"Alice, I need you and Jake to stay here with Edward. I know he's not leaving Angela. Y'all need to stay together so Edward can help you with any visions you have."

"Rosalie, I need you and Emmett to go to Italy and wait there. That's where Alice saw Bella. We've got to stop that from happening. Don't get near her if you think you aren't safe, but please, don't let her get hurt."

"You have my word, Bro." Emmett said with a solemn look. He and Rosalie left to pack.

"And what do you want me to do? Cook and clean? Dress wounds?" Esme said with a mixture of annoyance and levity.

"Esme, your job is the hardest and most important." Jasper turned to hold his mother, for in these moments she truly was. "You have to keep us together. You have to keep praying and picking us up when we doubt. Your faith in each of us will bring us all back to you." He leaned to kiss her forehead and each cheek before resting his forehead on hers.

"You're the only one who could get away with that, Jasper. You know I hate 'waiting by the fire' for everyone else to return." She gave him a smile and a peck on the cheek. "I always have faith in you. You are still the man your mother raised you to be. Make us both proud and bring Bella home. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom." Jasper smiled the first genuine smile since before Bella disappeared.

We all went for a quick hunt before going our separate ways. I felt bad for leaving before Angela would wake, but knew she was in good hands with those who remained.

As we traveled, Jasper remained quiet, no doubt going over strategies and making plans for every scenario we might find.

"I know I keep bringing up contacting Aro, but he really does come across so many vampires either in person or by, well, gossip. He might be able to give us information regarding a vampire with no scent." I shrugged, feeling at a loss to do more than be a companion to Jasper.

"I expect that we'll get a call from Alice with her recommendation as soon as you make a decision." Rosalie responded. "I think it's a bad idea to involve them, ever, but it's not really up to me, is it?" She glared at Jasper.

"You're right, Rosie, it's not up to you. Right now, I need to do everything I can to get Bella back!" Jasper growled.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Jasper. I'm just scared. I can't lose any one in this family and the visions Alice is having are... terrifying." Emmett pulled Rose into a tight embrace.

"Don't apologize, Rosie. Just trust me. I'm going to do the very best I can to keep us all safe." Jasper moved to the back of the plane and remained motionless for the duration of the flight.

Once they promised to do their best to keep Bella out of harms way, we left Emmett and Rosalie in Italy and flew on to Bucharest.

After landing, I retrieved my messages. Seven, in fact. Alice made it clear that contacting the Volturi would not end well for us and that she had seen no knew results. My friends would die at Bella's hand and we had yet to make a decision that would save our lives. And, she was no closer to finding out who was responsible for Bella's disappearance.

* * *

I know, it's a short chapter. I have Chapter 8 started and the document will remain open and taunting me until I get it written. Do you think they'll find Bella before she goes super-nova?

Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
